vineclanthegreatfandomcom-20200213-history
OC: Mousewhisper
!!Banner To Be Inserted!! "If we always looked on the dark side of things, where would we find the light?" >>External<< Mousewhisper is a tall, thin brown furred she-cat with a beige colored stomach. Her eyes are a bright yellow color. Her tail is longer than most other cats, and she has one beige toe on each of her back paws. >>Internal<< Mousewhisper is patient, optimistic, hard-working, and determined. It's hard to bring her down, even on her worst days, and if she senses something is wrong, she is patient enough to wait to be told what happened. She works hard for her clan, and is determined to some day be well known as someone who was important. >>Hunting<< 8/10. >>Fighting<< 5/10. >>Climbing<< 9/10. >>Swimming<< 3/10. >>Stealth<< 7/10. >>Speed<< 9/10. >>Intelligence<< 7/10. >>Stamina<< 6/10. Mousekit, Goldenkit, and Brackenkit were a healthy litter of three born to Rabbitdawn and Barkclaw of VineClan. She grew up alongside Sootkit and Spottedkit, a litter that belonged to Duskshine and Nightwind, two loyal VineClan felines. At her young age, Mousekit got into trouble with Sootkit and Spottedkit along with Goldenkit and Brackenkit. She thought of the two as siblings as well as her own. Mousekit, Goldenkit, and Brackenkit are named Mousepaw, Goldenpaw, and Brackenpaw, a moon after Sootkit and Spottedkit recieved the names of Sootpaw and Spottedpaw. Mousepaw's mentor is Runningcloud, a swift, long legged gray tabby she-cat. She is sisters with Blossompetal, a white furred she-cat with light gray patches, who is also Sootpaw's mentor. The two apprentices had many training sessions together, and that's when she had begun to think of him as more than another brother. Sadly, as leaf-bare hit, Rabbitdawn, Brackenpaw, and Spottedpaw. caught a really bad case of greencough. The sickness killed her brother and Spottedpaw, and Rabbitdawn had just barely survived. Mousepaw and Goldenpaw grieve, but she spends most of her time trying to comfort Sootpaw, who now has no siblings. He gets upset with Mousepaw, telling her that it's no fair that her mother got to live. Duskshine and Nightwind come to comfort him, and Mousepaw feels like her friendship is broken. Mousepaw, Goldenpaw, and Sootpaw all recieve their warrior names at the same time. Mousepaw is given the name of Mousewhisper, while Goldenpaw recieves the name of Goldenwhisker and Sootpaw recieves the name of Sootstorm. She makes one last attempt to revive her friendship with the tom, and he forgives her, and apologizes for being so rude to her out of grief. She finally feels happy and her mind is at rest, knowing that the tom she had grown to have a crush on forgave her. Mousewhisper and Sootstorm spent most of their freetime together, angering her sister. Goldenwhisker had grown jealous, mainly because her since her brother died, Mousewhisper spent most of her time without her. She gets so upset with her that Goldenwhisker decides to lead a small pack of badgers into the camp. Russetstar, the VineClan leader who is on her last life, dies as well as Maplebird, the clan deputy, Barkclaw, their father, Rabbitdawn, their mother, Nightwind, Sootstorm's father, Blossompetal, Sootstorm's mentor, Flameclaw, Russetstar's son, and Cloudwhisper, the clan medicine cat. When VineClan voted, they voted for Goldenwhisker to be exiled. It wasn't long before VineClan became chaos. Every cat fought over who should be leader, and no one could make a decision. Without a medicine cat to speak to StarClan, or a deputy to become leader, many cats knew that there was no hope. Sootstorm, who had officially become her mate two sunrises before, convinced her to leave VineClan with him. He promised to protect her at the cost of his life, and told her that nothing mattered more to him than her. Mousewhisper and Sootstorm traveled for a moon, with no hope of finding a permanent place to live. One night, while they were traveling through a twoleg-place, they were spotted. Sootstorm told her to escape, that he would distract the two-legs while she found shelter. She reluctantly agreed, and ran off while her mate distracted the two-legs. From a nearby bush, she watched as he was picked up and placed into a monster. He was yowling something, but she couldn't make out what it was. Filled with grief and sadness, Mousewhisper continued on out of the twoleg-place. She ended up in a forest, where she took shelter for several days while trying to find happiness. It wasn't long, however, until she was found by a BearClan patrol. She had tried to avoid being taken to the camp, and told them she would gladly leave, but they insisted she be taken to camp to see their leader, Birdstar. Knowing she couldn't argue, Mousewhisper followed the patrol in silence. Once arriving at the camp, Birdstar seemed to be the first cat she met. His eyes narrowed and his ears flattened once he had seen her. The cats on the patrol told him why they had brought her here, and she could see his fury fade. Taking a glance across the clearing, she spotted a tom playing with a small cream furred she-kit, two cats grooming each other, and two toms having a play-fight. Mousewhisper could see these cats made a good family, and suddenly blurted out, "I'd like to join you." Birdstar had looked shocked, but agreed to it. The cats on the patrol that had escorted her looked shocked as well, but she could guess they would never question orders. Feeling pleased, Mousewhisper quickly got to know her knew clan-mates, and started feeling at home. Note: More can be added as more events occur in her life. >>Snakes<< Mousewhisper has ophidiophobia, or the fear of snakes. She got then when two of her former clan-mate's kits', Mistkit and Splashkit, both got bitten by snakes and died. It isn't a strong fear however, so her reaction will most likely to be to move away from the area of the snake. >>Water<< Mousewhisper has aquaphobia, or the fear of water. She gained this after almost drowning in a river, and now refuses to swim under any circumstance. >>Wasps<< Mousewhisper also has spheksophobia, or the fear of wasps. She developed this fear after her clan-mate, Curlwhisker, caused a massive wasp attack which caused her to get stung many times. Her new response to seeing a wasp will most likely be to run from it. Note: This list can change at any time. Note: This list can change at any time.